Landlady In Love
by Sakurajima no Yama
Summary: AU Oneshot. Karena rasanya tak lucu saat Nyonya pemilik apartemenmu menyukai pacarmu. Fluffy. NaLu. Slight Zervis.


**Summary: AU. Karena rasanya tak lucu saat Nyonya pemilik apartemenmu menyukai pacarmu. Fluffy. NaLu.**

Awalnya, tanda-tanda itu tak terlihat, tapi sebenarnya ada.

Bisa dibilang kasat mata, atau wanita tua itu pintar menyembunyikannya.

Atau tidak.

Landlady aka Nyonya Pemilik Apartemen aka Nyonya Gorilla (sebutan dari Natsu) terbukti, menyimpan rasa ke pacar Lucy Heartfilia - yakni Natsu Dragneel.

Itu terbukti baru saja hari ini. Natsu mengantar Lucy pulang dari kampus mereka, Fiore University dengan mobilnya, dan keduanya hendak masuk ke kamar Lucy jika saja tidak berpapasan dengan Nyonya Gorilla.

"Hei, bocah! Hutangmu masih sebulan, benar?" Nyonya Gorilla marah-marah.

Dimarahi Nyonya Gorilla memang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya ketika berhutang, tetapi kali ini Lucy tidak merasa bersalah (tepatnya, takut) seperti biasa.

Ia dan Natsu menatap satu sama lain sebelum mengernyitkan alis, "Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa aku sudah melunaskannya seminggu yang lalu."

Nyonya Gorilla tidak mengindahkan perkataan Lucy. "Bohong saja kau. Tawaran? Deal."

"Aku tak menawarkan apapun!" Lucy kaget.

"Sebagai gantinya, dia," Nyonya Gorilla menunjuk Natsu yang terheran-heran.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku?"

"Harus menemaniku untuk sehari! Titik."

Lucy dapat merasakan matanya melebar - APA-APAAN ITU?! Memangnya ada kesangkut-pautan Natsu dengan hutang?! dan hey, ia sudah melunasinya bukan?!

"TIDAK BISA BEGITU!" seru gadis itu akhirnya sembari mendekap lengan Natsu. "Sudah kubilang aku sudah membayarnya! Cek saja!"

"Apa yang kau katakan, bocah?!"

Natsu menghela napas, ia tak biasanya melihat Nyonya Gorilla dan Lucy berdebat. Yah, normalnya hanya pihak Nyonya Gorilla yang memarahi dan Lucy hanya mengatakan permintaan maaf.

Pemuda itu angkat bicara, "Oi, Nyonya Gorilla. Bisakah kau mengecek ulang sebelum menuduh Lucy seperti itu? Kau ingin keuntungan lebih, hah?"

Intonasi dan kata-kata Natsu yang tak sopan biasanya dinasihati oleh Lucy setelah itu, namun kali ini Lucy puas. Seenaknya saja mau meminjam pacar orang - apalagi setelah kecurigaan Lucy selama ini.

Dan di situlah Lucy mendapatkan jawaban.

Nyonya Gorilla langsung blushing - oh my god mata Lucy terasa terbakar - dan wanita tua itu memalingkan wajah. Sok sokan anak sekolahan SMA yang malu-malu blushing dan tak mau menatap gebetannya. Cih. Nenek-nenek belagu, batin Lucy.

"Tentu saja, kau yang menyuruhku, ya. Ya, ya. Cek kembali. Hmm, lebih baik daripada bocah pirang itu yang terus-menerus mengutang. Dasar bocah, membuatku seperti rentenir saja." Ia menggerutu sendiri membuat Lucy emosi sendiri.

Nyonya Gorilla pun berjalan cepat melewati mereka, menabrakkan lengan pendeknya dengan lengan Natsu (Lucy sangat TAHU itu sengaja) dan lama kelamaan bunyi high heelsnya menghilang digantikan bunyi lift.

Begitu mereka masuk ke kamar apartemen Lucy, Natsu merebahkan diri di ranjang dengan wajah jijik.

"Huh. Apa-apaan nenek itu? Perasaanku tidak enak."

Lucy yang tengah menyisir rambutnya, mematahkan sisirnya dengan emosi.

Cukup sudah, ia muak.

"Harus kukatakan bahwa dia menyukaimu, bodoh." kata Lucy jutek, walaupun ia tak bermaksud untuk mengatakannya sejutek itu. Ia hanya tak dapat menghentikannya.

"Hah - apa?" Sang pemuda langsung terduduk, mengabaikan intonasi juteknya. "Kau bercanda."

Masih merasa geram, Lucy membanting bokongnya ke matras yang empuk. "Ayolah! Ia menyenggolmu dengan sengaja, menuntut hutangku yang sudah lunas setiap aku bersamamu, berdiri lama di depan kamar apartemenku, dan kali ini, pipinya memerah! Pake acara memalingkan muka pula!" jelasnya gusar. "Dan ini sudah terjadi dua minggu berturut-turut! Argh!"

Natsu yang mendengarnya pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tentu saja. Ini adalah sikap Lucy yang paling menggemaskan baginya. Cemburu. Ia tahu benar dari intonasinya, caranya mengomel, dan mimik wajah. Dan tak sekali dua kali ada orang yang membuatnya cemburu.

"Jangan tertawa!"

Natsu sendiri masih tertawa hingga ia menenangkan dirinya. "Ha-Habis, kau memerhatikannya sedetail itu. Kau cemburu, ya?" Natsu bertanya sembari tersenyum jahil.

Gadis itu sempat blushing sebelum akhirnya menggeram kembali, "Maksudku, menyukai seseorang itu normal. Sikapnya saja yang seenaknya. Dasar nenek-nenek."

"Intinya, kau cemburu." Natsu menyeringai melihat wajah malu-malu Lucy. Ia merengkuh kekasih sejak 2 SMA-nya, "Tenang saja. Takkan kubiarkan Nyonya Gorilla memisahkan kita."

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam keheningan yang nyaman, yang dipecah oleh Lucy. "Bagaimana.." ia berkata dengan suara pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kau menyukainya juga?"

"Tak akan," jawaban Natsu nyaris spontan dengan wajah jijik. "Aku tak dapat membayangkan masa depan dengan nenek-nenek dibanding denganmu." Ia memangkuk wajah Lucy dan berbisik, "Jadi jangan kuatirkan hal yang tak mungkin."

"Hmm." gadis itu tersenyum sembari merasakan bibir hangat sang pemuda yang mengecup lembut miliknya.

Dan sebelum Lucy bisa membalas kecupan itu, hapenya berbunyi dengan pesan suara dari Nyonya Gorilla.

 _"OI, BOCAH PIRANG! Kau dengar aku?! Mulai sekarang, waktu berkunjung pacar tiap penghuni dibatasi hingga pukul 6 malam! Tawaran? Deal! Suruh pacarmu itu berbicara secara privat denganku jika tak setuju!"_

Dua pasang mata karamel dan onyx menyipit geram.

"Sekarang aku sadar kalau dia terlalu menjengkelkan." keluh Natsu. "Aku, berbicara privat dengannya sama dengan bunuh diri."

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya," Lucy mendukung. "Aku yang akan coba membujuknya."

"Membujuk? Baaaaiklaaah," jawab Natsu lambat-lambat sambil mengernyitkan alis. "Jangan mulai berantem ya di sana. Nanti kau diusir."

Seketika, rencana pembacokan Nyonya Gorilla hilang dari imajinasi sadistik Lucy. Gadis itu cemberut, "Baaaaaaiklaaaaah."

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, pulang dari kampus, Lucy dan Natsu memilih untuk nongkrong di Café dé Fairy Tail, langganan mereka.

Sementara mereka duduk di kursi pojok, Lisanna, sang pelayan Café sekaligus teman sekampus mereka menghampiri mengantar pesanan.

"Satu milkshake mix-berry dan satu teh rasa aprikot," ujarnya riang, sangat bertolak belakang dengan aura depresi Natsu dan Lucy. Sang Strauss pun memanggil khawatir, "Uuh.. kalian? tak apa-apa?"

"Kabarku baik," Lucy menjawab tidak nyambung dengan wajah bengong.

Natsu hanya memberi ibu jarinya untuk meyakinkan.

Tetap tak yakin, Lisanna tersenyum grogi, "Uh.. yah.. kutinggalkan kalian berdua, oke? Panggil.. jika ada perlu, oke?" katanya, sebelum melesat ke dapur.

"Jadi," Natsu memulai. "Ada apa lagi?"

Lucy, dengan wajah gusar, menunjuk layar handphone nya yang menampilkan foto selfie. 4 panel - panel pertama wanita tua tersenyum centil, memakai ponytail samping dan sisanya digerai, baju putih biru yang terlihat familiar. Kedua, wanita tua mengeluarkan lidah, memakai pigtail rendah dan kardigan biru kuning beserta tanktop bermotif hati, lagi-lagi terlihat familiar. Ketiga, wanita tua monyong sok unyu, memakai ponytail samping tanpa ada yang dibiarkan tergerai, dengan baju khas China berwarna biru tua. Oke, itu memang familiar. Dan terakhir, wanita tua memegang kertas bertuliskan "Aku Pacar Bocah Pink".

"...Uhhh, ya?" Natsu menahan muntah. "Yang kulihat di situ hanyalah Si Gorilla yang cosplay jadi Lucy dan mengaku pacarku."

Lucy memijat keningnya, frustasi. "Karena mempunyai kunci cadangan ruanganku, seenaknya ia memakai pakaian lamaku - kuyakin lemariku berantakan!"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pembicaraan privatmu?" Natsu mengalihkan frustasi Lucy.

"Ah, iya," Lucy meminum milkshake-nya terlebih dahulu. "Ia mencabut peraturan menyebalkan itu. Tapii," gadis itu pun berdehem dan meniru suara Nyonya Gorilla, "'Tawaran? Deal! Aku bisa meminjam bajumu sebentar!'"

"Huh, untuk apa..?" Natsu mengernyitkan alis.

"Ia menyuruhku untuk mengirim foto ini untukmu. Katanya, anggap tiket untuk memasuki ruanganku." Lucy menahan diri untuk membanting handphone-nya.

Natsu menghela napas, tak ia sangka bahwa Nyonya Gorilla bisa semerepotkan ini. Ia bisa lihat Luce frustasi karena sikap absurd-nya - ia harus bertindak besok.

Menyeruput teh aprikotnya sekali, Natsu mencengkram tangan Lucy. "Luce, sekarang kembalilah ke apartemenmu dan bersantai. Aku harus mempersiapkan sesuatu."

Lucy memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa Natsu harus menjelaskan lebih.

Natsu tampak berpikir. "Bisa dibilang.. untukmu?"

Lucy tersenyum samar, "Yah.. baiklah."

"Jangan tersenyum samar padaku." Natsu cemberut. "Lebih baik jangan paksakan tersenyum."

Gadis itu, tanpa basa-basi, menjatuhkan ekspresinya. Natsu memang dapat membacanya seperti buku yang terbuka - mau tak mau, akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil karena sikap pengertiannya itu.

Apa boleh buat. Taksi untuk hari ini, ya.

Gadis itu menyondongkan tubuhnya sebelum bangun dari tempat duduk.

"Hmm," ia bergumam, mengecup bibir Natsu (hitung-hitung karena kemarin ia tak sempat membalas, kan?) dan berbisik, "Aku pulang. Jaga dirimu."

"Hati-hati," pesan sang pemuda.

.

Esoknya, Lucy bangun pagi-pagi di dalam dekapan hangat Natsu.

"Huh...?" Lucy menggeliat sejenak, persetan gerakannya terbatas. Karena itu, ia memindahkan tangan Natsu pelan-pelan, dan mengamati wajah kekasihnya. Terlihat kelelahan. Apa yang ia lakukan kemarin?

Kepala pirang menoleh, mengamati keadaan apartemennya dengan mata melebar.

"Barang-barangku...?"

Suara helaan napas dan sprei bergesekan membuat Lucy segera menuntut sang pembuat bunyi. Tanpa berkata-kata, mata karamelnya menatap Natsu, meminta penjelasan.

"Bersyukurlah hingga tengah malam aku yang packing sendiri, Luce," Natsu buru-buru menjelaskan. "Kau tinggal membantuku memindahkan barang-barang ini ke apartemenku nanti." Lucy mengernyitkan satu alis.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya ya," Natsu tersenyum grogi. "Jadi..."

 _Flashback_

 _Natsu Dragneel, malam ini akan melakukan 'bunuh diri.' Ya. Ia bukanlah orang yang sabaran terhadap beberapa hal, dan sekarang, setelah ia menemukan jalan keluar, ia takkan menyiakan waktu untuk melakukannya._

 _Dan di sinilah ia, mengetok pintu rumah Nyonya Gorilla. Menunggu, ia meneguk ludah - sebutir keringat sempat mengucur di dahinya._

 _"Oi... Nyonya Gorill - " belum sempat ia menyelesaikan, Nyonya Gorilla sudah membukakan pintu dengan cepat. Huh, apapun tentang Natsu, dia cepat ya._

 _"Akhirnya kau putus dengan pacarmu karena foto itu dan memilihku ya? Hmm, hmm, diskon pembayaran awal 30% jika kau berniat pindah ke apartemen ini." ujar Nyonya Gorilla sembari memasang senyum lebar._

 _Natsu mengerang kesal, "Dengar. Apa salah Lucy padamu hah?"_

 _"Oh, dia." Nyonya Gorilla memasang wajah bosan. "Tak menarik, menyebalkan, dan sangat ribut jika mengundang teman-temannya. Hm. Tidak cocok denganmu, hei sayang."_

 _"Apa?! Tak sepantasnya kau menghina Lucy, Gorilla - !"_

 _"Oh, 'Gorilla' sudah menjadi panggilan kesayanganmu padaku ya? Tawaran? Deal! Bagaimana kalau 'Sweetheart'?"_

 _Cukup sudah, Natsu muak - dan ia mulai berbicara dengan satu tarikan nafas._

 _"Dengar, nenek, aku hanya mencintai Lucy seorang. Jangan ganggu kami lagi, karena kami akan pindah. Tawaran? Deal! Sebagai gantinya, kakakku akan tinggal di sini. Jangan lupakan diskon pembayaran awalnya."_

 _"Huh?! Kau memilih bocah itu - " Dengan itu, tanpa membiarkan nenek-nenek itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Natsu menendang Nyonya Gorilla kembali ke habitatnya di dalam dan menutup (re: membanting) pintunya dari luar._

 _End of flashback_

Lucy menatap Natsu yang melihat ke arah manapun kecuali dirinya.

Malu dan takut, mata onyx pun melirik.

Tampaklah aura gelap dari tubuh Lucy. "Sepertinya ceritanya dikurangi ya?!" serunya, membuat Natsu bergidik. "Kau yakin tak sempat bermesraan dengannya?"

"KAU MAU AKU RABIES?"

Detik berikutnya, Natsu tengah dipeluk oleh Lucy hingga terhempas di ranjang. Pemuda itu merasakan Lucy tersenyum. "Aku percaya kau takkan selingkuh," ia menatap Natsu.

"Tch, tentu saja!"

"Lagipula, pindah adalah ide bagus, Natsu." gumamnya, menyandarkan kepala ke dada Natsu. "Kenapa aku tak terpikirkan hal ini?"

Dan Natsu hanya tertawa.

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu, hingga Lucy memecahkan suasana.

"...Kau sudah memberitahu Zeref, kan?"

"...Ahaha, belum."

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian.

Hari ini tak kalah bahagia dengan hari-hari sebelumnya bagi Lucy. Mengapa? Terbebas dari Nyonya Gorilla, hidup bersama di apartemen Natsu (yang notabene lebih luas. Selama ini, Lucy salah menilai karena Natsu jarang membereskan apartemennya. Dasar cowok) dan ia bisa bermesraan dengan Natsu tanpa ada gangguan - uhuk, oke, kenapa Lucy menjadi posesif begini?

Bersenandung kecil, ia membereskan laptopnya yang baru ia gunakan mengerjakan presentasi, dan bersantai di sofa ruang tamu. Tepat saat ia menyalakan TV, bunyi pintu ditutup terdengar. Natsu kembali dari antah-berantah.

"Natsu! Hari ini libur, kau darimana saja sejak pagi?"

"Aku ke kampus sebentar," Natsu menghela napas dan duduk di sebelah Lucy, "dan bertemu dengan Zeref di kafe."

"Hm?" Lucy memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Zeref?"

"Yeah," kemudian Natsu tersenyum lebar. "Asal kau tahu, Nyonya Gorilla mulai menyukai Zeref. Yah, walaupun dia punya Mavis, tetap saja kan?"

Lucy tertawa. Itu agak jahat, mengingat posisi Zeref dan Mavis dulu adalah dirinya dan Natsu.

"Lalu, suatu hari, Zeref muak. Dan dia sempat mengomel padaku, kenapa tak memberitahunya tentang Nyonya Gorilla."

"Aku percaya kakakmu itu akan melakukan apa saja jika terganggu," Lucy berkomentar. Sama seperti saat Zeref sangat menginginkan novel berjudul E.N.D, dan diam-diam hampir menjual syal Natsu (Ia kekurangan uang. Miris sekali.)

"Dia memanfaatkan rasa suka Nyonya Gorilla dan membujuknya untuk menyerahkan kedudukannya sebagai pemilik apartemen..."

Mata karamel Lucy melebar. "Jangan bilang..."

"Dan akhirnya Nyonya Gorilla setuju!"

"SERIUS?!"

"Yeah! Dan itu sudah mulai dari kemarin. Zeref sudah punya surat-surat yang mendukung maupun sertifikatnya, malah hari ini ia sudah mentransfer sebagian keuntungannya padaku!"

"He..hebat.." Lucy sweatdrop. Zeref, benar-benar. Tahu begini, ia dan Natsu seharusnya sudah pindah sejak lama!

"Dan itu mengacu padaku untuk..." Natsu kemudian berlutut satu kaki di depan Lucy, merogoh sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya. "..membeli cincin ini."

Spontan, saat pemuda itu membuka kotak cincin itu, Lucy bisa merasakan pandangannya buram karena air mata. Cincin itu ... adalah cincin ibunya yang terpaksa dijual oleh Lucy.

"Bagaimana bisa..?" Lucy berbisik. "Aku menjualnya untuk biaya kuliahku dulu..."

"Rahasia," Natsu mengedipkan mata. Tentu saja ia takkan memberitahu Lucy bahwa ia sudah meminta sang pemilik toko untuk menyimpannya. "Jadi, aku menyadari bahwa perilaku Nyonya Gorilla itu menyebalkan, dan sekarang aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku, dan aku milikmu. Lalu mereka takkan mengganggu kita."

"Lucy Heartfilia," pandangan pemuda itu melembut. "Menikahlah denganku. Hiduplah bersamaku. Selamanya."

Lucy sendiri tak mengerti mengapa bisa seperti ini - ia tak mengharapkan ini. Tetapi, gadis itu tak ingin mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah dirinya yang mendekap Natsu dengan erat, menggumamkan "Iya" berkali-kali - tak ada yang lebih sempurna dari momen ini.

Dan saat bibir mereka terpaut, Lucy tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini hingga ia berniat untuk mengundang Nyonya Gorilla di pernikahannya kelak - hingga satu pemikiran menyangkut di kepalanya.

"Hei, setelah Nyonya Gorilla melepaskan kedudukannya... apa yang terjadi?"

"Uhh... Zeref meminta para satpam untuk mengawasi Nyonya Gorilla kalau ia menganggu penghuni apartemen."

"Begitu," Lucy sweatdrop, sempat merasa kasihan, tetapi, ia sudah memutuskan untuk berterima kasih pada nenek-nenek itu...

Di pernikahannya nanti.

 **fin**


End file.
